dogdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Anderson
| age = 13 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = | weight = | family = Josh Anderson (Father) Remy Anderson (Mother) | affiliation = Principality of Pastillage | weapon = Mercurius | anime = Episode 01 | seiyuu = (Japanese) }} Nicknamed Becky by Shinku, Rebecca Anderson is a 13-year-old Earthling who studies at Japan's Kinokawa International School and a close friend of Shinku. She later in season 2 joins Shinku on his return to the other world. She later becomes the hero of Pastillage, chosen by the princess, Couvert Eschenbach Pastillage. Appearance Rebecca is a beautiful young girl with brown hair and green eyes. She usually wears her hair with two pigtails with ribbons. In the anime many charcters have said that Rebecca is a cute and pretty girl. Cinque, the main character and her best friend, has mentioned many times about her appearance. Personality She has a busybody attitude, and is the one who understands Shinku the best. She goes to Shinku's house every morning to wake him up for school. Loves fashion, games, manga, and fantasy-themed novels. She was looking forward to a promise that she made with Shinku, that "her family (she and her mother) and Shinku's family (Shinku and his parents) would go flower viewing during the last three days of Spring Break". Relationships Rebecca's attraction to Cinque is fairly obvious. In the first season, she tended to act in a very tsundere-like manner towards him. By Dash however, that side of her has mellowed completely, as she has come to terms with her feelings for him. Nonetheless, she also recognizes the relationship between Cinque and Millhiore (not to mention the other girls that are attracted to him), and accepts the possibility that the princess may be his most precious person, if that would make him happy. Nonetheless, by the time they return to Earth, her own relationship with Cinque has grown deeper, with Cinque telling her that he loves her too, though still within a platonic context. He also starts trying to call her by her full name (something she's been wanting him to do), but Rebecca finds that she's not quite ready to hear him say her name just yet, and tells him to keep calling her "Becky" for now. Rebecca is also friends with Cinque's cousin, Nanami. Throughout the anime Becky meets and make many new friends. Powers & Abilities * Explosion Shot (爆発ショット): Rebecca is a mage type hero who is able to fly on a broom. She is not as athletic as her others friends/hero but she is seen to be able to do a lot of explosions effectively and dodge attacks very well. She is admired and awknowlege for her good aim and amazing dodging. Quotes Trivia *Rebecca's magical armor appears to be very similar to Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi. Gallery Heroes.jpg|The Three New Heroes and their outfits! Bestfriends.jpg|Rebecca and her best friend Shinku Closefriends.jpg|Two of Becky's close friends; Nanami (Cinque's cousin) and Cinque New.jpg|New friends from the new world! snapshot20120723231650.jpg dogdays2_09_03.jpg dog_days_s2-06-nanami-rebecca-battle-bathing-towels-naked-pervert-heroes.jpg dog_days_s2-03-becky-pastillage-hero-fanservice-ecchi-panties-clothes_ripping-embarrassed-naked.jpg 3041477c.jpg a4bd18a9.jpg dog-days-01-03.jpg eaeba679.jpg dogdays01.jpg bbbbb.png c7f1a3b0.jpg Rebecca suprised.PNG|Rebecca Suprised Category:Female Category:Earthlings Category:Characters